Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Haikyuu Ver
by humanana
Summary: A Haikyuu fanfiction. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso parody.


Haikyuu Fanfiction

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Parody

Haikyuu belong to Haruichi Furudate-sensei

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso belong to Naoshi Arakawa-sensei

.

Warning: Newbie Author

.

.

Yachi PoV

"Saat kau jatuh cinta padanya, dia akan terlihat berkilau di matamu." Aku mulai mengerti dengan kalimat itu, aku mulai mengerti perasaan apa yang menyeruak di hatiku ketika dia bersamaku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada pemuda bersurai sewarna langit senja, Hinata Shouyou.

Di minggu-minggu pertama kami berkenalan dia sudah membuat duniaku lebih berwarna, dia meyakinkanku bahwa diriku yang selalu setengah-setengah dalam melakukan segala hal ini dapat melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan.

Dia begitu kuat, juga begitu rapuh. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat senyum yang selalu terkembang di wajahnya menghilang dan terganti dengan bulir-bulir air yang mengalir daras dari matanya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tetapi aku tahu dia sangat menderita.

"aku baik-baik saja," kalimat itu yang selalu terlantur ketika aku bertanya tentang kondisinya, dia berbohong, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku juga tahu itu. Kecurigaanku semakin menjadi ketika Hinata pingsan tepat setelah pertandingan melawan SMA Kakugawa usai.

"pingasan lalu rawat inap, kau membuat kami hawatir Hinata," ujar Daichi-san saat kami mengunjungi Hinata di rumah sakit, "ibuku hanya terlalu khawatir, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku dirawat inap," ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang ceria. "apa sebelumnya kau pernah pingsan seperti ini?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku pingsan. Aku memang punya penyakit anemia, jadi ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan perawatan," jawabnya, "sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan diri," lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Yachi-san!" dia memanggilku di saat yang lain sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. "ne Yachi-san!, bagaimana rasanya menjadi manager kami?, pasti merepotkan," ku gelengkan kepalaku menanggapi ucapannya. "tidak. Itu sangat menyenangkan, jadi istirahatlah lalu cepatlah sembuh dan kembali bermain!. Jaa!" aku melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan Hinata.

.

Dia seakan dapat melihat isi hatiku, dia selalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Yachi-san!" dia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat lalu menghampiriku. "oh Hinata, kau sudah sembuh?" tanyaku. "hm, seperti yang kau lihat. Besok aku akan kembali berlatih dengan keras," ujar Hinata.

"dame dayo Hinata!, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, sebaiknya kau beristirahat!" pintaku. "tidak!, tidak ada istirahat untuk kita, karena lawan selanjutnya sudah menanti," dia menolak dengan cepat.

"em.. ano ne Hinata!, kenapa kau sangat serius dan ambisius dalam volli, padahal ini hanya kegiatan klub dan pertandingan ini juga hanya selevel SMA," tanyaku penasaran. Hinata terdiam cukup lama, mungkinkah aku menyinggungnya?. "g-gomen-"

"kau tahu?, sebenarnya menjadi seperti raksasa kecil dan ace bukanlah satu-satunya keinginanku," dia menjeda kalimatnya, "aku hanya ingin menjadi andalan tim, aku ingin membuat timku menang, menang dan terus menang. Aku ingin semua orang melihatku, melihat timku yang hebat, agar mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan kita dan aku tidak akan lupa, meskipun mati aku tetap tidak akan lupa," lanjutnya.

"a-are, mataku perih," dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, menyembunyikan air matanya dariku.

Keesokan harinya Hinata benar-benar kembali mengikuti kegiatan klub seperti biasa. Pelatih Ukai dan para senpai menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, tetapi Hinata dengan sikap keras kepalanya menolak mentah-mentah perintah itu dan kembali berlatih.

"apakah aku terlalu khawatir padanya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Rasa khawatirku seolah memudar ketika tim kami berlatih dengan tim dari Tokyo, seperti SMA Fukurodani dan Nekoma, dia terlihat bersemangat dan ceria seperti biasanya.

Tapi kekhawatiran itu kembali saat Hinata tak kunjung datang, padahal pertandingan akan segera dimulai. "apa Hinata masih belum datang juga?" dengan berlari Takeda-sensei menghampiri kami.

"saya sudah meneleponnya dari tadi tetapi tidak diangkat," ujar Sugawara-san dengan telepon yang masih dia tempelkan di telinganya. "apa boleh buat, kita akan bermain tanpa Hinata," pelatih Ukai akhirnya memutuskan. 'Hinata' pikiranku mulai kacau.

"are?, aku tidak melihat si nomor 10," sebuah suara di salah satu bangku penonton menyita perhatianku. "kau benar, apa dia cidera?" ucapan itu membuatku tidak dapat fokus dengan pertandingan.

"jadi Hinata benar-benar tidak ikuti pertandingan?" pertandingan berakhir, kami memenangkan pertandingan ini tanpa Hinata. "aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya lagi, tetapi masih saja tidak diangkat," ujar Sugawara-san sambil memperlihatkan layar handphonnya. "mencurigakan. Kita akan mengintrogasinya besok saat dia berangkat," ujar Daichi-san dengan wajah menyeramkannya.

"ohayou gozaimasu!" 'dia belum datang?' Kukira dengan datang ke gym lebih awal aku akan bertamu dengannya. Menghubunginya pun mustahil aku tidak punya nomor atau emailnya, 'aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun tentang dirimu, iya kan?'

"minna!, Hinata.. dia dirawat di rumah sakit lagi," ujar Shimizu-san, ekspresi terkejut terlihat sangat jelas di wajah semua orang yang ada di sini.

Tanpa menunggu lama kami pun berlari menuju rumah sakit, beruntang karena rumah sakit itu tidak jauh dari sekolah. Saat tiba di rumah sakit aku mendahului Daichi-san yang ada di depan dan kubuka pintu ruang inap dengan tergesa-gesa.

"yo Yachi-san!, bagaimana kemarin?, aku ingin menghubungimu, tetapi kurasa sudah terlambat. Maaf karena aku tidak datang!" infus, perban di kepala dan wajahnya yang pucat tidak mengurangi senyum di wajahnya. "uwah minna mo, irashai!" senyumnya kembali terkembang ketika satu-persatu anggota tim masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hinata aku ingin kau jujur!, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?, tiba-tiba kau tidak datang dan sekarang kau masuk rumah sakit, lagi," ujar Daichi-san, mungkin Daichi-san juga menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"sebenarnya aku.." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya, "aku.. terpeleset dan kepalaku terbentur, ibuku sangat ketakutan karena melihat banyak darah di kepalaku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit," lanjutnya, tidak ada raut sedih di wajahnya.

"maaf Hinata!, kami tidak membawakanmu apa-apa, ini terlalu mendadak jadi dari sekolah kami segera lari kemari. Kau tahu?, Yachi-sanlah yang terlihat sangat khawatir di antara kami, dia berlari sangat kencang," pipiku memerah ketika Sugawara-san mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata. "hontouni?, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Yachi-san!"

"tidak apa-apa, tetapi sebagai gantinya kau harus banyak beristirahat dan cepat sembuh agar dapat bertanding lalu menjadi nomor satu di Jepang," ujarku menyemangatinya. Karena masih ada latihan, kami pun pamit dan kembali ke sekolah.

"mungkin aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang," langkahku terhenti ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Hinata, saat aku ingin kembali ke ruangan Hinata langkahku kembali terhenti ketika seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan Hinata dengan membawa banyak peralatan medis dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Hitoka-chan?" Shimizu-san memanggilku ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada di sampingnya, aku pun segera menghampirinya. "ada apa?" tanyanya ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya. "tidak," bohongku, lebih baik aku tidak membicarakannya dulu.

.

Hari ini kami bertanding melawan SMA Wakunan tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Kapten tim lawan sangat hebat, tetapi kapten kami pun tidak mau kalah, ini terlihat seperti pertandingan antar kapten, sangat menegangkan, bola terus melambung, hingga sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras membuat suasana di stadium berubah mencekam.

"D-Daichi-san?" tubuh Daichi-san terbaring di lantai. Dia bertabrakan dengan Tanaka-san dan sepertinya wajah Daichi-san terbentur dengan keras. Dengan kondisi seperti ini Daichi-san tidak mungkin melanjutkan pertandingan.

Aku dan pelatih Ukai menemani Daichi-san ke rumah sakit, bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan Daichi-san, tetapi berada di rumah sakit membuatku ingin ke bertemu dengan Hinata.

"jika kau ingin menjenguknya, jenguk saja!" ujar Daichi-san, dia seperti membaca pikiranku, aku pun mengangguk dengan agak sungkan, tetapi akhirnya pergi ke ruang inap Hinata.

"Hinata!-are?" sapa ku saat membuka pintu, tetapi Hinata tidak ada di sana padahal namanya masih ada di depan kamar. "ara?, apa kau teman Shouyou?" suara seorang wanita menginterupsiku dari belakang. "hai' Yachi Hitoka desu," ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Di samping wanita paruh baya itu ada gadis kecil yang sangat mirip Hinata.

"jadi kau Yachi-san, Shouyou selalu bercerita tentang dirimu. Perkenalkan aku ibu Shouyou" wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "gomen tapi Shouyou sedang tidak ada di kamarnya, jika kau ingin bertemu mari aku antar," aku pun mengangguk dan mengikuti ke mana langkah ibu Hinata pergi.

Dia di sana, bersama dengan perawat yang membantunya untuk berjalan. "a-ano sebenarnya apa penyakit Hina- maksud saya Shouyou-kun?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu. "maaf!, Shouyou menyuruhku untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini pada siapa pun,"

"uwa!" saat ku tolehkan wajah untuk melihatnya, dia terjatuh. "Shouyou-kun sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu!, memaksakan diri itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu," perawat itu pun memapah Hinata untuk duduk di kursi roda dan kami pun diperbolehkan masuk.

"sepertinya aku sudah tertangkap basah. Ibu!, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Yachi-san, boleh?" ibu Hinata pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan.

"sepertinya aku tidak cukup baik dalam menutupinya," ia menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk menunjukkan senyumannya padaku, "tetapi ku mohon Yachi-san!, tolong jangan beritahu yang lain tentang kondisiku," aku tersentak setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Ku kepalkan tanganku dengan erat dan gigiku mulai bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "bukankah seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka?, kenapa-"

"jika aku mengatakannya, aku tidak akan bisa kembali bertanding," suara Hinata meninggi, dia menyela perkataanku. "ku mohon Yachi-san!, waktuku yang tersisa hanya sedikit, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berbaring di rumah sakit," dia kembali menjeda kalimatnya.

"aku sangat ingin kembali bertanding, meskipun itu hanya satu kali," dia tertunduk dalam. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga membuatku berlari keluar dari ruang itu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepadanya. Dadaku sesak.

Ada yang mengganjal, aku merasa sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan Hinata seperti tadi. Aku pun segera membeli bakpau isi daging untuknya lalu bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit, tetapi ketika sampai di sana aku lihat ada dua suster yang berlari menuju ruangan Hinata, "panggilkan dokter!" aku pun mengikuti suster itu dan langkahku terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

"bertahanlah!, sebentar lagi dokter akan ke sini. Shouyou-kun kau masih sadar kan?, sebentar lagi keadaanmu akan membaik, Shouyou-kun ambil nafas dalam-dalam!" tubuhku bergetar ketika melihat kejadian di depanku.

"Shouyou-kun!, Shouyou-kun lihatlah kemari!, Shouyuo-kun!, kau bisa mendengarku?" saat itu tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata berhenti bergerak dan saat itu jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. "apa yang kau lakukan?, saat ini kami sedang mengobatinya, untuk hari ini pulanglah!" seorang suster yang baru saja datang bersama dokter mendorongku, membawaku kemabali ke alam sadar.

Dengan langkah gontai aku memutuskan untuk pulang. "apa yang akan terjadi padanya?, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?, bagaimana jika hal yang buruk terjadi padanya?" aku terduduk di samping tempat tidurku, ku cengram kepalaku dengan kuat, kepalaku sakit memikirkan semua hal itu.

.

'tadi pagi Hinata mengatakan padaku bahwa kondisinya sudah membaik, tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya jika tidak memastikannya sendiri. Mungkin aku akan membelikannya bakpau mengingat kemarin aku belum sempat memberikannya,' pikirku, tetapi tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat kejadian semalam.

"OH!" suara seseorang menginterupsiku dari depan, ku tengadahkan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Padahal hatiku belum siap, tetapi kenapa kau selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba?. "Yachi-san konichiwa!, di mana yang lain?, aku dengar kalian berhasil mengalahkan Wakunan dan maju ke babak tiga besar," ujar Hinata dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke sini dan latihan, Yachi-san maukah kau menemaniku latihan?" tanyanya sambil melangkah menuju gym sekolah. "tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau seharusnya beristirahat Hinata, bukan melakukan hal yang menguras tenaga seperti itu," baru ku sadari suara dingin yang keluar dari bibirku.

"belakangan ini aku kurang olah raga, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?, baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku aku akan latihan sendiri," aku berdecak lalu mengikuti langkah Hinata, mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang dengan kondisi tubuh sepertinya berlatih sendirian. "maaf semalam aku tidak dapat menyambutmu," ujarnya sambil mengambil bola di keranjang.

"aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir," Hinata memukul bola dengan asal. "tetapi seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja," rahangku mengeras, aku mencoba untuk menahan amarahku. "jadi besok aku akan mengikuti pertandingan melawan Seijo," cukup!, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahku ketika dia mengatakannya.

"baik-baik saja?, setelah kejadian kemarin kau masih bilang jika kau baik-baik saja?. Aku melihatmu berusaha melawan maut dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku takut," aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku dengan nada tinggi.

"jika akan berakhir seperti itu, lebih baik dulu kita tidak bertemu," lanjutku dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipiku. "baka," dengan lembut Hinata mendekap tubuhku. "memang siapa yang akan pergi?, aku akan selalu bersamamu," kami terdiam cukup lama dalam kondisi saling berpelukan. 'tidak, kau tetap akan meninggalkanku.'

"apa kau yakin?, ingin mengikuti pertandingan besok?, bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan, aku melepas pelukan kami. "ya, aku yakin, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa setelah pertandingan usai aku akan melakukan operasi meski konsekuensinya besar," Hinata yang keras kepala, seperti itulah dia.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika dia kembali berbohong tentang kondisi kesehatannya pada anggota tim Karasuno yang lain. 'apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat tahu kondisi Hinata yang sesungguhnya?' pikirku.

Author PoV

"kau lihat orang yang baru saja pergi?" "ya, dia si nomor 10 dari Karasuno kan?, obatnya banyak sekali," ujar dua orang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang baru saja meminum lebih dari sepuluh butir obat.

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka Hinata keluar dari toilet dan tanpa dia sadari sepasang bola mata lain juga sedang memperhatikannya.

"Iwa-chan!, ada yang tidak beres dengan si chibi-chan, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat besar" ujar Oikawa ketika Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat dari jangkauan matanya. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Iwaizumi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Oikawa, tetapi Oikawa hanya diam dan memperhatikan jalan yang tadi dilewati Hinata.

.

"yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini adalah kita," ujar Hinata sesaat sebelum pertandingan berlangsung. "ya," jawab Kageyama dengan suara lantang. Di bangku penonton Yachi menggenggam tangannya di depan dada, berdo'a agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

Karasuno berhasil unggul dalam set pertama, tetapi sayang dalam set kedua mereka tidak dapat mempertahankan skor mereka terlebih Seijo memiliki pemain baru yang lumayan kuat.

"final set, inilah pertarungan terakhir kita," ujar Daichi memberi semangat kepada tim. "ya!" teriak semua anggota dengan semangat.

Bruk!, seperti dejavu, suara dentuman agak keras mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. "are?" ujar Hinata. Dia terjatuh dengan sendirinya, dia berusaha untuk bangkit tetapi tidak bisa. "are?" dia kembali berusaha, kali ini dengan lebih kuat. "Hinata daijoubu?" tanya Yamaguchi yang memang ada di dekat Hinata.

"are?" Hinata tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yamaguchi, semua orang mulai bingung, "apa yang terjadi padanya?" seperti itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak semua orang yang melihat Hinata pada saat ini. "daijoubu desuka?" tanya wasit yang mendatangi Hinata, menerobos kerumunan anggota tim Karasuno.

"kumohon jangan sekarang!" ujar lirih Hinata. "eh?" wasit itu bingung. "berdiri!, berdiri!" ujar Hinata. dia memukul-mukul kakinya dengan keras. "o-oy Hinata hentikan itu!" ujar Tanaka, dia mulai khawatir dengan adik kelasnya ini. "berdirilah!" menulikan pendengarannya Hinata kembali memukul kakinya dengan lebih keras.

"hentikan Hinata!, kau kenapa?, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Daichi sambil berusaha menghentikan tangan Hinata yang terus menerus memukuli kakinya sendiri. Akhirnya Hinata menghentikan perbuatannya, tetapi keringat dingin dan air mata bercampur membasahi wajahnya yang sangat pucat, nafasnya juga memburu.

"Hinata daijo-" "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" teriakan Hinata memotong perkataan Daichi. "Hinata?" Daichi kaget ketika tubuh ringkih di depannya tiba-tiba jatuh bersandar di dadanya. "t-tolong panggilkan ambulance!" Daichi berteriak.

"bukankah kejadian ini sudah pernah terjadi?" ujar salah seorang penonton. "apakah dia sakit?" suara satu orang penonton lagi. "hoy Oikawa!, sepertinya kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini," selidik Iwaizumi menyadari mungkin hal inilah yang mereka bahas di depan toilet tadi. Oikawa mengangguk.

"setelah pingsan di pertandingan melawan SMA Kakugawa dia tidak mengikuti pertandingan selanjutnya, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Oikawa dengan raut wajah serius. Iwaizumi hanya diam menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Oikawa.

"hari ini saat di toilet aku melihatnya meminum obat dengan jumlah banyak, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dan kulitnya pun sangat pucat." Iwaizumi masih diam mencerna perkataan Oikawa. "kau benar." Ujar Iwaizumi pada akhirnya.

"jadi?, apakah pertandingannya bisa dimulai kembali?" pertanyaan panitian itu menyadarkan semua orang yang ada di sana kembali dari lamunan mereka, tetapi semua anggota tim Karasuno masih syok, tertunduk dalam tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, bahkan Tanaka yang bermental kuat.

"minna jangan menyerah!, lanjutkan pertandingannya dan kalahkan Aoba Josei!" suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan di sana, itu Yachi. Dia berteriak sangat keras untuk menyemangati timnya. "menanglah untuk Hinata." mendengarkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yachi satu per satu anggota Karasuno menengadahkan kepalanya.

"apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap bermain dan menang. Untuk kita dan Hinata." ujar Daichi dengan lantang. "ya!" dan mereka pun kembali bertanding. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari pelatih dan Takeda-sensei, Yachi pun bergegas pergi ke tempat orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini mengisi hatinya. Rumah sakit.

.

Yachi PoV

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Bersama dengan ibu dan adik Hinata aku menunggu jalannya operasi dengan sangat gugup. Memoriku saat bersamanya berputar di otakku dengan sangat jelas, bagaikan sebuah film proyektor aku melihat bayangannya sedang memegang bola voli dan tersenyum kepadaku, tetapi perlahan bayangannya memudar.

"tunggu!, jangan pergi!, mintalah bantuanku lagi!, tolong jangan pergi!, jangan tinggalkan aku!" sebelum benar-benar menghilang aku dapat dengan jelas melihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya dan dalam hitungan detik dia pun menghilang. "selamat tinggal Yachi-san!"

"terimakasih karena telah membuat kehidupan Shouyou berwarna!, dan tolong terima ini," ujar ibu Hinata saat kami mengunjungi pemakaman. Aku terus memandangi sepucuk surat yang diberikan ibu Hinata kepadaku. Di depan surat itu tertulis "Hinata Shouyou".

.

"Untuk Yachi Hitoka-sama. Kau orang yang baik, lucu, pemalu dan sedikit kikuk. Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat SMP, saat sekolahmu mangadakan festifal budaya aku melihatmu berperan sebagai manusia tower."

"Kau terlihat sangat gugup dan itu membuat penonton tertawa karena kau terjatuh saat berjalan, jujur saja saat itu aku juga tertawa terbahak-bahak," aku memanyunkan bibirku ketika aku membaca hal ini.

"aku tahu persis dengan apa yang kau rasakan, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika aku berada di posisimu. Dan setelah itu, saat awal kelas satu SMA ku dengar kau tidak mengikuti klub apapun, dan dari saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengubah hidup gadis tower b menjadi lebih berwarna, jauh lebih indah dari hari-hari yang lain, dan aku berharap wajah murammu itu terganti dengan senyuman. Yachi-san!, kau bukanlah manusia tower b, kau lebih dari itu."

"Tanpa ku sadari waktuku hanya tinggal sedikit, tetapi aku tidak menyesal karena hariku juga bertambah indah saat kau ada di sisiku. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada yang lain dan tolong maafkan aku!, terimakasih Yachi-san."

"kau selalu bertindak semaumu saja, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Baka Hinata. Lalu bagaimana caraku memberi tahu yang lain?, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" suaraku bergetar, aku tidak kuasa menahan tangis.

.

END

.

Omake!

Hari yang telah lama kami tunggu, begitu juga dengan Hinata akhirnya tiba, hari di mana kami akan bertanding melawan musuh besar kami, Shiratorizawa. Sebagian besar anggota tim terlihat masih syok setelah aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Marah, sedih, perasaan mereka bercampur aduk dan menjadi kacau. Dapatkah mereka menghadapi Shiratorizawa hari ini?.

"itu Ushiwaka," ujar Sugawara-san. Kami serentak berhenti, tetapi Kageyama-kun melangkah mendekati Ushiwaka. "Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio," ujar Ushiwaka, dia mengedarkan pandangnnya ke seluruh anggota. "di mana Hinata Shouyou?" tanyanya.

"kau- apa kau sengaja bertanya seperti itu?, apa kau belum tahu apa yang telah terjadi?" Ushiwaka hanya diam sambil menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kageyama-kun. "atau kau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu?, kau ingin menyulut emosi kami ha?" lanjut Kageyama-kun. Emosinya sudah tersulut, namun Ushiwaka masih terdiam tidak mengerti apa yang Kageyama-kun coba ungkapkan.

"apa maksudmu?" Ushiwaka balik bertanya. "teme!" hampir saja Kageyama-kun menerjang Ushiwaka, jika Daichi-san dan Asahi-san tidak menahannya. "tenanglah Kageyama!, mungkin Ushiwaka memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi," ujar Daichi-san agak keras, akhirnya Kageyama-kun berhenti memberontak lalu dia pergi mendahului yang lain.

Kageyama-kun berhenti lalu kembali manatap Ushiwaka "kami berhasil mencapai final, kami yang telah tumbuh menjadi sekuat beton akan mengalahkanmu dan maju ke tingkat nasional," Dia mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

"aku nantikan itu, tetapi sebelum itu kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Di mana Hinata Shouyou?" semua anggota yang tersisa terlihat menunduk dalam. "maaf Ushiwaka!, Hinata tidak dapat menepati janjinya untuk bertanding melawanmu, pertandingan melawan Seijo kemarin adalah pertandingan terakhirnya," Sugawara-san berusaha untuk tegar ketika dia menjelaskannya.

"dia mengidap gagal sumsum tulang belakang. Kau tahu?, anak itu merahasiakan penyakitnya yang parah itu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya bertanding bersama kami. Kemarin dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tetapi operasi yang dijalaninya gagal," Daichi-san menyambung kalimat Sugawara-san. Saat itu Ushiwaka terlihat sangat terkejut.

"untuk menghormatinya aku akan bertanding dengan sekuat tenaga," ujarnya saat dia sadar dari keterkejutannya. "mari bertemu di lapangan!"

.

End

sebagai manusia biasa pastilah tidak luput dari salah dan kekhilafan, dan terkadang manusia tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya, jadi ingatkan saya dengan review ya!

Terimakasih banyak


End file.
